


Cuddles are the Best

by lazy_lady



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, Post-Hawk Moth Defeat, Pregnant Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27141662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_lady/pseuds/lazy_lady
Summary: Adrien can't figure out what woke him up at first. Then he realises it's his daughter, having a bad dream.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 6
Kudos: 150





	Cuddles are the Best

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fluffy little one shot, enjoy!   
> No beta and only briefly edited, apologies for any glaring errors :)

Adrien opened his eyes and strained to listen for the noise that woke him up. Being the holder of the black cat Miraculous for so long meant that Adrien had developed traits normally associated with cats (both his hearing and night vision were far superior to other people his age) even when not transformed. On many occasions it was a blessing, at others, well, somewhat of an inconvenience. Quickly adjusting to the darkness around him, he first looked over at Marinette. Her breathing was slow and even, suggesting she wasn’t what caused him to stir. Adrien peeked at the illuminated numbers of the bedside clock. 2:14am.

He heard a sharp breath and a whimper from a short distance away. Adrien realised it was Emma and stealthily climbed off the bed so as not to waken his pregnant wife. He padded silently but swiftly to the bedroom down the hall, now glad that he had woken up, hoping he could comfort his four-year-old before Marinette had her sleep interrupted.

Despite the bedcovers being askew, the small girl was still asleep on her back near the middle of the bed, but with a frown creasing her brow. Adrien carefully lay atop the blankets on his left side and gently placed his right arm over Emma’s shoulders. She whimpered again, but then sighed deeply. A half-smile faintly touched her lips, then she rolled over to her left side, unknowingly giving Adrien more room. He snuggled a little closer to her, so he wasn’t hanging off the edge of the bed. Emma’s head was now neatly tucked under Adrien’s chin and her breathing evened out to a quiet and calm rhythm.

Adrien smiled. He could smell the lavender bubble bath his daughter had used before bed. It was a nostalgic reminder of the journey of parenthood Adrien and Marinette had embarked on, bringing to his mind the new life that would soon be joining their family. Without realising, a low purr had started in Adrien’s chest. He chuckled silently, not wanting to wake Emma. He knew from previous experience that the rumble against her back would not disturb her sleep, so he allowed it fade naturally.

It was nice, being a dad. Adrien had been so scared that he wouldn’t be a suitable father. He had Tom as a role model obviously, but he was already a teenager when Marinette and her wonderful parents came into his life. For a long time, Adrien was reluctant to even discuss the possibility of having children.

But the first time Adrien held Emma in his arms, he felt so awed and instantly in love. All the concerns were pushed aside, replaced with contentment. Like any parent, Adrien still worried at times (when would she start sleeping through the night, was she eating enough vegetables, how would she cope at daycare, would she make good friends), but he knew with Marinette by his side they would overcome any obstacles.

Adrien thought he would stay with Emma a little while longer, to make sure she stayed asleep, free of nightmares. Being honest with himself, these sleepy cuddles were so nice that he didn’t really want to move. Of course, he could snuggle up to Marinette if he hopped back into their bed, but he definitely didn’t want to wake her up. She was already getting up at least twice a night, thanks to the baby moving around and (as she liked to put it) ‘doing the cancan on my bladder’.

The main drawback of this stage of Marinette’s pregnancy (as far as Adrien was concerned) was actually the bump making it awkward for Marinette to cuddle Adrien from behind. That was usually their preferred way to fall asleep, ever since they unmasked Hawk Moth. Marinette had held Adrien this way innumerable times – whenever he woke up from another nightmare, or any time he broke down about his mother’s death, and even to calm him down when he got angry thinking about his father. It was Adrien’s safe place; in his lady’s arms, his back snug against her.

Thinking about how lucky he was to have his lady, and their little princess Emma, Adrien drifted to sleep and had sweet dreams of his own.

*

Sunlight streamed in directly on Adrien’s face. He frowned a little, as he could smell lavender and - very faintly – coffee. He heard an almost silent giggle and opened his eyes. He lay alone on Emma’s bed, with a doll’s blanket (not much bigger than a large handkerchief) across his shoulder. He turned towards the doorway and saw his beautiful, glowing wife grasping a mug of steaming coffee which she offered to him, eyes twinkling.

“Good morning sunshine,” she greeted him with a chuckle “I see Emma tucked you in again after she got up!”

Adrien gratefully took a swig of coffee and smiled. “How did you sleep? Did we disturb you at all?”

“I slept well actually. I was a bit concerned at 4:30 when I woke up alone, so I stopped past on my way to the bathroom and you were both snoring contentedly.”

“Yeah, I think it was a bit after 2 when I heard Emma whimpering again. Did she tell you anything?”

Marinette laughed “Only that you were hogging the bed! I’m guessing she just means because she had to climb so far down the bed to get out without waking you up. Which is pretty considerate for a four-year-old, when you think about it I guess. What do you think she was dreaming about?”

“No idea.” Adrien gulped down the rest of the mug and sighed contentedly, then smiled at Marinette. “Thank you, my lady, for the live-giving elixir!”

Marinette laughed at his exaggerated bow as he stood, and pulled him into a hug. Adrien’s forehead came to rest against her neck and he kissed her gently on her collarbone.

“I’ve made the usual Sunday morning croissants if you’re hungry Kitty?”

“Do you even need to ask?! Assuming Emma hasn’t eaten them all…”

But as they reached the kitchen bench, Emma was already colouring in a superheroes book, her plate with a pile of crumbs and a blob of jam forgotten nearby. As Adrien grabbed 2 croissants and the jam, he greeted his little princess.

“Good morning Emma! How did you sleep?”

“Morning Papa, you were snoring! And I had no space.” She looked up from her picture to give him a frown, but then her giggles spilled out as his jaw dropped in feigned shock and indignation.

“Do you remember dreaming? I came in because you seemed upset, but you were asleep.”

“I don’t remember anything. Can you help me colour in?”

“I’ll help you sweetheart, so Papa can eat.” Marinette reached for a pencil.

“No Maman, this colour. You can do the sky.”

“You want the sky to be orange?”

“Yes. It’s sunset.”

“Fair enough.” Marinette began colouring the sky a brilliant orange as Emma continued giving the Chat Noir on the page a green and pink stripped suit. Marinette hummed, then gently began in a gentle, curious tone. “I was thinking, maybe you were dreaming about the baby? About how things are going to be different once you’re a big sister?”

“Oh no, I don’t dream about him because I don’t know what he looks like yet.”

“Emma honey, we don’t know if it’s a boy, remember.” Adrien and Marinette glanced at each other; this wasn’t the first time they’d had this conversation. They were worried she had her heart set on a boy and might be disappointed if it was a girl.

“But I do know. He’s a boy.”

“Okay, but no one else knows, so do you think you can keep that secret to yourself, so they don’t think we’re lying when we tell people we don’t know?”

“Okay Papa. But you’ll see.”

Marinette decided to change track. “Emma, is there anything that you wanted to ask us? About the baby, or being a big sister? Anything worrying you at all?”

Emma shook her head, then seemed to change her mind. “There is one thing worrying me.”

“What’s that?”

“Will you make him wear my baby clothes? Like the dress that Auntie Rose picked out?”

The dress Auntie Rose had picked out was decidedly pink, frilly and utterly impractical for a newborn. Emma had worn it for precisely 30 seconds, when a photo was snapped, then Emma had shown her displeasure by bringing up half her previous feed down the front of it.

Marinette laughed at the memory, while Adrien smirked before answering. “Whether the baby is a boy or a girl, I don’t think we will be putting them in that dress. Do you want it for one of your teddy bears?”

“Sure. What about my other baby clothes?”

“You can help us go through them later. Anything practical will be washed fresh for the baby, we’ll keep a few of special outfits, then we will donate a lot of the rest. You were given so many clothes it wasn’t funny.”

“Okay. Can I have a few other outfits? One for each of my favourite toys?”

“We’ll see. But for now, let’s get ready for the day. Maybe we’ll visit a certain bakery for lunch…?”

“YAY!! Race you to get ready Papa!” Emma yelled as she ran from the room.

“Indoor voice! And _walk_ please young lady!” Marinette called after her, shaking her head. Adrien kissed the top of her head.

“Thanks for breakfast.” He kissed her belly. “You are one lucky kiddo to have such an amazing Maman and an awesome big sister.”

“Not to mention such a thoughtful Papa.” Marinette kissed him on the forehead, then the tip of his nose, before capturing his lips with a sweet and lingering kiss. “Thank you for comforting Emma and letting me sleep.”

Adrien lifted her chin and gently kissed her again, then looked into her eyes. “You’re welcome my lady.”

“I win! Papa, you haven’t even started!” Emma skipped over to her parents and cuddled each of them around one leg.

“Sorry, I got distracted. I’ll get ready in just a minute. But first… Family cuddle break!” Adrien bent down and lifted her into his arms, and they all snuggled in together, starting the day off in the best way possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't get me wrong, as I'm happy (enough) with this. But I now realise that angst is where I belong (and will probably usually write). I had to fight to keep this fluffy, so many opportunities to be dark... This has been sitting incomplete for many weeks (months?) so I decided to finish it off so I can focus on something a little more 'me' :) Comments and kudos greatly appreciated <3


End file.
